Nie wieder wie früher: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Es ist das erste Weihnachten nach Sirius' Tod. Bei Harry kann keine rechte Feststimmung aufkommen.


Ein kleiner Weihnachts-One-Shot, geschrieben beim versehentlichen Hören von Weihnachtsliedern und dem dadurch ausgelösten Weihnachts-Blues... Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Wenn ja, könnt ihr mir ja kurz etwas dazu schreiben. Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, erst recht! Nicht vergessen: Reviews sind das Brot des Fanfiction-Autors!

Die Geschichtespielt im 6. Schuljahr, aber die Ereignisse des 6. Bandes sind nicht berücksichtigt.

_Disclaimer:_ Handlung von mir, Charaktere und Orte von JKR. Die Liedzeilen sind aus "Christmas Time" von Hanson.

**

* * *

****Nie wieder wie früher**

Am Heiligen Abend ging Harry früh zu Bett, zog die schweren purpurnen Bettvorhänge zu und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen. Er war an einsame Weihnachten gewohnt, nie hatte sich jemand um ihn gekümmert, ihm liebevolle Geschenke gemacht, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Doch seit er hier war, hatte er an jedem Weihnachtsmorgen Geschenke vorgefunden von Menschen, die ihn liebten. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, seinen sogenannten Fans, und von Sirius. Dieses Jahr war es anders. Sicher würde er wieder einen selbstgestrickten Pullover von Mrs. Weasley bekommen, doch eine Person würde ihm nie mehr etwas zu Weihnachten schenken. Sirius.

Er hatte erst ein Weihnachten mit Sirius verlebt, aber wie könnte es jemals wieder sein wie früher, wenn sein Pate nicht mehr da war? Sirius hatte mit seinem Tod einen riesigen Teil seines Herzens mitgenommen, und damit auch die Freude an Weihnachten. Fast hatte Harry sich daran gewöhnt, dass Weihnachten auch schön sein konnte, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er verstanden, warum man es das Fest der Liebe nannte.

* * *

Als er Rons Jubelgeschrei vernahm, öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit. Das fahle Licht des frühen Wintermorgens traf seine Augen. Schnell schloss er sie wieder. Er wollte nichts wissen von fröhlicher Weihnacht, nicht wenn es für ihn nur ein besonders trostloser Tag in einer Reihe von trostlosen Tagen war. Harry erinnerte sich lebhaft an das Weihnachtsfest vor einem Jahr. Damals war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, niemand hatte geahnt, dass nur ein Jahr später ein Mensch aus ihren Reihen nicht mehr da sein würde. Und doch war dieser Weihnachtsmorgen in Hogwarts genau so, wie er all die anderen Jahre gewesen war.

_Everything is different, but nothing's changed._

_Now we're going in circles. _

_It's Christmas again. _

Er hatte schon seit vielen Tagen den Geist des Weihnachtsfestes gespürt, der sich unaufhaltsam im ganzen Schloss ausbreitete, mit all seiner Fröhlichkeit und dem Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl. Nur vor ihm hatte es Halt gemacht.

_Everybody needs a little loving around Christmas time. _

_Somehow you got to know you're going to be all right._

Würde sein Herz sich jemals vom Verlust seines Paten erholen? Er hatte ihn erst so kurz gekannt, und doch war es das größte Glück, dass ihm jemals widerfahren war, einen Menschen an seiner Seite zu wissen, der nicht nur den Retter der Zaubererwelt in ihm sah, sondern Harry, einen Jungen mit verletztem Herzen, weil er nie die Liebe erfahren hatte, die einem Kind zusteht. Sirius war bereit gewesen, ihn bei allem was er tat zu unterstützen, und er hatte die Weisheit und Erfahrenheit der Erwachsenen. Er war die einzige Person gewesen, die ihm mehr über seine Eltern erzählen konnte, und jetzt war er nicht mehr da. Harry würde ihn niemals wiedersehen, nie wieder seine Finger durch sein struppiges Hundefell streichen lassen, nie mehr sein bellendes Lachen hören und ihm nie mehr die Arme um den Hals schlingen, um den Trost zu spüren, der von ihm ausging.

Warum hatte er erst das Glück kennen gelernt, um es dann so schnell wieder zu verlieren? Was hatte er getan, dass ihm der Mensch, den er am meisten liebte und der ihn am meisten liebte, entrissen wurde?

Harry spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, doch er drängte sie tapfer zurück. Er wollte seinen Freunden den Tag nicht verderben, indem er eine Trauermiene trug. Zumindest um den Schein zu wahren, wollte er so fröhlich aussehen wie immer, auch wenn sein Inneres vor Schmerz schrie.

Er schlug die Decke zurück und grinste zu Ron hinüber, der gerade enthusiastisch ein großes Paket aufriss.

„Klasse! Ein Sortiment der besten Zauberhaften Zauberscherze von Fred und George!"

Harry grinste weiter, obwohl es ihm so vorkam, als sei sein Gesicht nicht mehr als eine verzerrte Maske. „Super!" brachte er gepresst hervor. Er setzte seine Brille auf, doch wagte kaum, einen Blick auf den armseligen Geschenkehaufen zu werfen, der am Fußende seines Bettes lag. Schnell stand er auf, zog sich an und wollte gerade seinen Umhang überwerfen, als er ein _popp_ hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah das hässliche Gesicht von Kreacher, der sich übertrieben tief verbeugte und ihm ein schmuddeliges Paket entgegenstreckte.

„Vom Meister, für Harry Potter", quiekte er, und seine spitze Nase berührte fast den Boden.

Langsam nahm Harry das Paket entgegen. Daran hing ein Zettel, auf dem stand_: Für Harry von Sirius, zu Weihnachten_. Harry schluckte hart. Wie konnte das sein? Sirius war seit einem halben Jahr tot. Hatte er das Geschenk schon damals vorbereitet? Hatte er geahnt, dass er es nicht mehr persönlich würde überbringen können?

Kaum wagte er, das grüne Papier mit den kleinen Tannenbäumen darauf abzuwickeln, doch schließlich hielt er ein kleines schwarzes Fotoalbum in der Hand. Er schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand in Sirius' leicht krakeliger Schrift: _Frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir dein Pate Sirius_. Die Schrift verschwamm vor Harrys Augen, und er zwinkerte heftig.

„Harry? Was hast du da?" fragte Ron, der inmitten von Geschenkpapierfetzen auf seinem Bett saß und eine große Schachtel Schokofrösche in der Hand hielt. Als Harry nicht antwortete, sondern nur stumm auf das Album starrte, stand Ron auf und warf nun seinerseits einen Blick darauf.

„Aber... von Sirius? Das kann doch nicht sein! Wieso hat er im Sommer schon ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich vorbereitet? Zeig mal!" Er nahm Harry das Album aus der Hand und blätterte die erste Seite um. „Guck mal, Harry!" rief er aufgeregt und hielt ihm das Album unter die Nase.

Harry schreckte auf und sah auf das Foto, das dort eingeklebt war. Darauf waren vier junge Männer, und der eine sah ihm sehr ähnlich. Es war sein Dad. Und neben ihm stand noch ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der etwas größer war und einen verschmitzten Zug um die Augen hatte. Sirius. Und da, ein jüngerer Remus, und ein kleiner unscheinbarer Junge, der bewundernd zu James und Sirius aufsah. Peter Pettigrew. Sie konnten alle nicht älter als zwölf oder 13 Jahre alt sein. Sie trugen alle Gryffindor-Schals und lachten und winkten fröhlich mit roten Wangen. Sirius hatte einen Schneeball in der Hand, den er auf jemanden außerhalb des Bildrandes warf. Harry blätterte mit zitternden Fingern weiter. Noch mehr Fotos klebten da, und auf allen waren Die Marauders zu sehen. Lachend bei Zonko's, in Animagusform in der Heulenden Hütte und wie sie Snape ärgerten.

Als sie Schritte vor der Tür hörten, klappte Harry schnell das Album zu, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schlüpfte an Seamus vorbei, der gerade die Tür öffnete. Ron sah ihm kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem verstehenden Blick nach.

Harry kam über zahlreiche geheime Umwege zum Schlosstor und stieß es auf. Ohne auf den schneidenden Dezemberwind zu achten, stapfte er hinaus. Er konnte nicht im Schloss bleiben, in dem die festliche Stimmung fast greifbar war und wo ihm überall fröhliche Gesichter begegneten. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben, wenn er noch einmal „Frohe Weihnachten" hören würde. Das war so eine verdammte leere Floskel für die unverbesserlichen Optimisten, die daran glaubten, Harry würde es schon alles wieder richten. Nun gut, Voldemort war wieder auferstanden, aber wir haben ja Harry Potter, den Auserwählten, der die Welt von ihm befreien wird. Dachte eigentlich niemand daran, dass Harry noch fast ein Junge war, gerade mal 16 Jahre alt, und er sollte den größten bösen Zauberer aller Zeiten vernichten? Sicher, er hasste Voldemort mit jeder Faser seines Seins, aber er hatte das Gefühl, einen aussichtslosen Krieg zu führen. Und jetzt war auch noch der letzte Mensch gestorben, der Harry immer beigestanden hatte, und auf den er sich voll verlassen konnte.

Feine Schneeflocken begannen, vom grauen Himmel herunter zu schweben und die kahle Landschaft zu bedecken, doch Harry bemerkte es nicht. Tränenblind stolperte er vorwärts und schluchzte all seinen Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung in den eisigen Wind Schottlands, während sein Tarnumhang um seine Knöchel flatterte.

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wohin er gegangen war, bis sich am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes sein Fuß unter einer Wurzel verhakte, und er hart zu Boden fiel. Dort lag er, die kalte Wange auf der dünnen Schneeschicht, die jetzt die gefrorene Erde bedeckte, und mit erstarrten Tränen an der Nase. Er hatte sich bei dem Sturz das Knie und die Hände aufgeschürft, doch er spürte den Schmerz kaum. Er wollte einfach nur noch hier liegen bleiben und schlafen. Wozu sollte er wieder aufstehen? Es hatte ja doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er war so müde... so müde...

* * *

Er erwachte von einem Brennen in der Kehle und schlug die Augen auf. Hagrid beugte sich über ihn und flößte ihm Whisky aus einem riesigen Glas ein.

„Harry! Merlin sei Dank!" brummte er, als er sah, dass Harry die Augen geöffnet hatte. „Hast mir n ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, als ich dich da am Waldrand liegen geseh'n hab. Hast Glück gehabt, dass der Tarnumhang von dir runtergeweht wor'n is, sonst hätt' dich keiner gefund'n." Er fragte nicht, was Harry dort draußen gemacht hatte, und Harry war dankbar dafür.

Mittlerweile war ihm wieder wohlig warm, und er sah sich in Hagrids Hütte um. Vor den Fenstern war es bereits dunkel geworden, dichte Schneeschauer trieben vorbei und legten sich sanft auf das Sims.

Plötzlich wurde er von zwei starken Armen hochgehoben. „So", sagte Hagrid, „ich bring dich jetzt wieder hoch ins Schloss. Du willst doch das Weihnachtsessen nicht verpassen."

Bevor Harry noch sagen konnte, dass er nicht die geringste Lust auf das Weihnachtsessen hatte, war Hagrid schon mit ihm aus der Tür und stapfte durch den Schnee auf das Schloss zu, dass sich mit freundlich erleuchteten Fenstern gegen den dunklen Himmel abhob.

Als das schwere Schlosstor hinter ihnen zugefallen war, ließ Hagrid ihn herunter und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle, obwohl Harry am liebsten weggelaufen wäre. Wie üblich standen zwölf prächtige Weihnachtsbäume in der Halle, die ein goldenes Licht verbreiteten, und die vier Haustische bogen sich schon unter der Last des Festessens. Schnell schlüpfte Harry auf die Bank neben Hermione, und hoffte, sie würde keine Fragen stellen. Doch wie immer war auf Hermione Verlass.

„Harry, wo bist du gewesen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Du warst so lange weg, und keiner hatte dich gesehen..." Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung würde sie von Dumbledores Räuspern unterbrochen, der sich erhoben hatte, um seine alljährliche Weihnachtsrede zu halten.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer!" hob er an und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er sie alle umarmen. „Wieder einmal ist es Weihnachten geworden, und ein langes Jahr liegt hinter uns. Es gab viele glückliche Momente im vergangenen Jahr, doch leider auch viele schwere. Es sind Menschen von uns gegangen, die heute mit uns feiern sollten, und die schmerzlich vermisst werden."

Harry spürte wieder heiße Tränen in seine Augen steigen und blickte auf seinen Teller.

„Doch so schwer es auch ist, wir müssen an die Lebenden denken. Wir müssen voller Zuversicht in das neue Jahr gehen, denn die, die von uns gegangen sind, hätten es so gewollt. Es nützt nichts, sich in seinem Kummer zu vergraben. Das Leben geht weiter, und es bleibt noch viel zu tun. Das neue Jahr wird neue Freuden und neues Leid bringen, doch auch in den dunkelsten Zeiten leuchtet überall dort ein Licht, wo sich die Menschen mit Liebe begegnen. Ich wünsche uns allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und ein gutes neues Jahr." Er hob seinen goldenen Kelch, und die Lehrer und Schüler taten es ihm gleich. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry, Dumbledores wache Augen auf sich ruhen zu spüren, und er blickte den alten Mann an. Dumbledores Augen waren voller Mitgefühl, doch sie schienen zu sagen: _Lebe, Harry. Lebe._


End file.
